NWTSEvan
| place= 10/20 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 9 | days= 23 | image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 4/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 38 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 9/24 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 9 | days3 = 30 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 18 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 20 | dayslasted= 91 | totalvotes= 23 }} also known as Evan is a contestant on , , & . In Chile, Evan was a middle of the road player who found himself in a majority alliance early on. After the mutiny and under the impression of keeping power players in the game, he unexpectedly flipped from his majority alliance to save Heather at the Final 12 tribal. This move, along with his partnership with Jessy, would become his downfall at the first merged tribal, where he was voted out 8-2. Evan then returned for Skye Islands, where he developed into a more decisive and well-rounded player. After the swap, Evan laid the framework for the Death Machine majority alliance that would steamroll its way through merge. He would remain in end-game plans for everyone within the alliance, but when control fell out of his hands because of Domonique’s flip, Evan began to win immunities to preserve his safety. Ultimately, he lost final immunity, and was voted out as the final jury member after being identified as the largest threat remaining. Evan’s performance in Skye Islands brought him back for Survivor: Legends. After a rough early start, Evan evaded most of the pre-merge tribals and again found himself in the majority group of merge, as the remaining Visionaries used players from both the Outcasts and Tricksters to gain the numbers. However, after he had flipped with Alissa at Final 10, Evan was voted out 6-3, being identified as a large threat down the road with known connections in Sam and Christine. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Chile Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Kilbride Hometown: Cape Verde Current Residence: Gainesville, FL Personal Claim To Fame: Beating some famous nationally ranked player in my first smash bros. conference and having it air on twitch/posted on Youtube Inspiration in Life: Family Pet Peeves: Casual BB/Survivor fans, people demanding another revival on the main ORG, people who self-pity from their seasons to do so, people who post dumb comments in an attempt to be clever, etc. Previous Finishes: 10th in Chile Favorite Past Moment: N/A Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Pretty much anyone excluding what you'll see below Previous Survivor You Respect Least: R*id, Ian, Norbert, and NJ aka Norbert Why Did You Come Back?: To get that ring or be hilariously voted out trying :] Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Gongsang Hometown: West Palm Beach Current Residence: Lost in the Sauce Personal Claim To Fame: I can type at 150 WPM at my peak.. asian. Inspirations in Life: Corey Brooks and the person that took the time to make a 2 and a half hour video of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9hcfbRSV4A Pet Peeves: Scammers, con artists, anyone who enables their bullshit, blind followers, betas, victims, revisionists, cheaters, emotional and psychological manipulators, people who break promises, self-centered people, and most importantly, slide puzzles. Previous Finishes: 10th --> 4th Favorite Past Moment: Running a train through useless tribe members and the opposing merge alliance until I got sent to the shadow realm at Final 4 Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Heather because she has my same career path and is all but better than me at everything and infinitely more likable and mature Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I'd love to let it fly on this particular one but I'm just going to continue to take the high road on it. Why Did You Come Back?: Unfinished business. Voting History ---- =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History HOH History Post-Survivor Trivia *Evan is the highest placing member of Kilbride. *Evan received votes against him at each first merge tribal council in all three seasons he played in. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Chile Contestants Category:Cerro Tribe Category:Hevan Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Chile Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Kilbride Tribe Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Skye Islands Jury Members Category:Legends Contestants Category:Gongsang Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Legends Jury Members